El amor le concede a los demás el poder de destruirte
by Seremoon
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, busca a su alma gemela y lo encuentra en la persona menos esperada. Regalo para EsmeraldCullen02 del Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Chapter 1

_Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Y mi AI es_ _**EsmeraldCullen02** __espero que te guste tu regalo._

 **Encontrándote**

Scorpius Malfoy soñaba con encontrar el amor verdadero, un amor tan puro como el de sus padres. Por eso, desde que aprendió a leer, se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca, leyendo historias muggles de amor y romance. ¿Quién diría que el hijo de Draco Malfoy fuera un romántico empedernido?

Desde pequeño sus padres le contaban historias de cómo se daba el amor entre las familias sangre pura, como ellos.

 _"_ _Todos los magos sangre pura tienen el don de encontrar a su alma gemela. Es como un imán que te atrae irremediablemente hacia esa persona. Es por eso, por lo que a lo largo de nuestra niñez nuestros padres realizan fiestas para socializar y de esta manera encuentres a esa persona especial para ti"._

De eso ya habían pasado algunos años y solo con sus amigos había funcionado. El seguía solo, pero su padre le aseguro que en Hogwarts podría encontrar a su alma gemela.

El tiempo paso lento y tortuoso para el gusto de Scorpius, pero su carta por fin llegó. Sin perder mucho tiempo ese mismo día la familia Malfoy salió de compras al Callejón Diagon. A pesar de haber terminado la guerra, el estigma de mortífago hacia ellos seguía presente.

Mientras sus padres esperaban su vestuario para la escuela, el pequeño Scorpius salió de la tienda a dar una vuelta. De repente, algo en su interior se removió. Era como una brújula, que le decía hacia donde debía ir.

Siguiendo su impulso llegó a la tienda de quidditch. Ahí, frente a la vitrina, se encontraba la mejor escoba del mundo mágico. Una fusión entre la saeta de fuego y la nimbus 2001, las cuales tenían una velocidad impresionante.

Mientras observaba a la gente que se iba acercando, un chico despeinado y pegado al cristal llamó su atención. El niño veía la escoba con tanta insistencia que su padre tuvo que regresar por él para seguir con sus compras.

—Es hora de irnos Al.

—Papá me podrías comprar esa escoba, quisiera ser buscador igual que tu desde primero.

—Lo siento hijo, lo mío fue pura suerte. Además, la profesora McGonagall no estaría muy contenta, apenas vas a entrar a primero y los de primero tienen prohibido las escobas.

—Si tu hablas con ella, estoy seguro de que aceptara.

—Lo siento Al, será para la próxima.

Scorpius sintió como su corazón se contrajo por aquel chico, él daría lo que fuera por verlo sonreír. De repente, sintió la necesidad de decir algo, pero una mano en su hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Scorpius no vuelvas a alejarte así, me tenías preocupado.

—Lo siento padre, solo quería ver las escobas.

Mientas se disculpaba sintió cierta tensión en el aire, al levantar la mirada vio cómo su padre, y el padre del otro chico parecían incómodos. Quiso decir algo, pero su padre lo interrumpió.

—Potter —dijo arrastrando la voz con molestia.

—Malfoy —respondió Harry sin emoción alguna.

Prácticamente esa fue la señal para que ambos tomaran a sus respectivos hijos y se fueran por caminos separados.

 _«Si se conocen, ¿porque él nunca fue a Malfoy Manor a una de las fiestas?_ _»,_ pensaba Scorpius.

Mientras seguían comprando sus útiles escolares, decidió no decir nada, ya hablaría con su padre sobre lo sucedido aquella mañana.

* * *

 _NA: Primer capitulo de tres. Espero que te agrade **Esmerald**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Viajando a Hogwarts**

Scorpius estaba ansioso por encontrar al chico Potter. Al llegar al andén no perdió tiempo y rápidamente subió a buscar un compartimiento vacío. Varios chicos al reconocerlo como un Malfoy comenzaron a hablar sobre su familia.

Debido a que su padre lo preparo muy bien para esos casos, no les daba importancia. Su objetivo era aquel chico de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello negro despeinado.

Según su padre, Harry Potter era idéntico a su hijo cuando tenía su edad. Aquel día, cuando conoció personalmente al salvador del mundo mágico su padre le contó algunas anécdotas escolares.

El semblante de Draco cambió cuando el pequeño Scorpius le describió acerca de lo que sintió al estar junto al chico y cómo fue que llego hasta él. Draco, le pidió que tuviera mucho cuidado.

 _«Ellos nos odian y aunque puede ser tu alma gemela, no estoy muy seguro de que ellos se lo permitan. Ten mucho cuidado Scorpius_ _»_ _,_ dijo su padre preocupado.

Esta declaración no desanimo a Scorpius, pero tenía que aceptar que se encontraba temeroso de la reacción del chico Potter.

Después de un rato buscando compartimiento, encontró uno vacío. Para entretenerse mientras el tren partía, saco su edición de Historia de Hogwarts y se dispuso a leer. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando la puerta se corrió y entró su alma gemela.

—Disculpa, pensé que estaba vacío. ¿Te importaría compartir? —preguntó sonrojado el chico.

—No hay problema, adelante —respondió un sonriente Scorpius.

—Gracias, soy Albus Potter, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —indagó con curiosidad.

—Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy —contestó temeroso de la reacción de Albus; ya que siempre que sabían que era un Malfoy, comenzaban a molestarlo llamándolo mini mortífago.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Albus estirando la mano para saludar—. Ya me acorde de ti, eres el chico de la tienda de quidditch.

Y con eso comenzó una charla sobre cualquier cosa banal. Ambos se sintieron en sincronía y la magia a su alrededor comenzaba a ser más cálida. Scorpius quería sacar el tema de las almas gemelas, su padre le aconsejo que primero tanteara el terreno, pero al estar compartiendo algunas horas con Al, como él lo llamaba, su corazón estaba contento.

De repente, la señora del carrito llegó y con ella la hora de comer. Compraron un poco de todo para compartir, pero después de unos minutos la llegada del hermano de Al y sus primos arruinaron el momento.

—Hola enano —dijo James molestando a su hermano—, te hemos estado buscando. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó arrugando la nariz como si apestara y viendo al rubio.

—Estoy aquí con mi amigo Scorpius y agradeceríamos que nos dejaran solos —contestó molesto Albus.

Scorpius al escuchar decir que era su amigo, el corazón se le acelero y sentía que se le saldría de alegría.

—Rubio, demasiado blanco y con ese nombre, debes de ser un Malfoy —dijo con arrogancia la prima de Al.

—Así es. Mucho gusto —dijo instando a que la chica diera su nombre. Cosa que nunca hizo.

—No deberías de juntarte con los hijos de ex mortífagos Al —comentó James con asco y jalando a su hermano lo saco del compartimiento.

Scorpius estaba en shock. Nunca se imaginó que aquellas personas fueran las primeras en decir ese tipo de cosas. Pero lo que más lo decepcionó, fue la expresión de Albus de: tienes razón.

Ahora su corazón dolía y como su padre le dijo debía de ser fuerte y tratar de conquistarlo o superar el amor de su alma gemela.

* * *

 _NA: Segundo capitulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

**La verdad**

Albus y Scorpius habían sido seleccionados en la casa de Slytherin y ahora eran compañeros de cuarto. Albus estaba desecho, no sabia como decirle a su padre sobre la casa en la que iba a estar y poco a poco se volvió a acercar a Scorpius.

A pesar de todo lo que ocurría e Hogwarts, Scorpius nunca hacia caso de las habladurías y rumores que giraban en torno a él, pero Albus no era tan paciente y siempre sentía la necesidad de protegerle y cuidarle.

Sin embargo, había algo que siempre lastimaba mucho a Scorpius y eso era la actitud que tomaba Albus cuando estaba con su familia. Siempre lo hacía a un lado o de plano lo dejaba votado y hablando solo.

Cansado de esta actitud, Scorpius vagaba por el castillo buscando algún indicio de su mejor amigo. Él tenía dignidad y no iba a estar aguantando más esa situación, el azabache tenía que cambiar si de verdad lo consideraba su amigo.

De repente, una voz llamó su atención. Albus estaba platicando con alguien más. Iba a darse a notar cuando escucho algo que lo dejo destrozado.

—Debo irme, el mini mortífago no debe de tardar en salir a buscarme.

—¿Por qué sigues juntándote con él? —preguntó otra voz.

—Porque me gusta que piense que soy su héroe —respondió con diversión Albus—. Salvarlo de todas las burlas no significa que dejara de ser un mini mortífago, como dice tío Ron.

Eso fue suficiente, su corazón sangraba con cada palabra dicha por Albus. Nunca imaginó que solo fuera su diversión. Confió en él y resulto ser igual que los demás.

Su padre se lo advirtió y él no hizo caso. Ahora tenía que reunir todo su orgullo Malfoy, porque él no podría ser destruido por nadie.

 _"_ _El amor le concede a los demás el poder de destruirte",_ eso le dijo su padre y aunque su corazón estaba destruido, les iba a demostrar a todos quienes eran los Malfoy. No por nada era hijo del gran Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 _NA: Tercer y ultimo capitulo. Espero que les haya agradado esta pequeña historia._


End file.
